Technical computing environments are known that present a user, such as a scientist or engineer, with an environment that enables efficient analysis and generation of technical applications. For example, users may perform analyses, visualize data, and develop algorithms. Technical computing environments may allow a technical researcher or designer to efficiently and quickly perform tasks such as research and product development.
Existing technical computing environments may be implemented as or run in conjunction with a graphically-based environment. For example, in one existing technical computing environment that is run in conjunction with a graphically-based environment, graphical simulation tools allow models to be built by connecting graphical blocks, where each block may represent an object associated with functionality and/or data.